


Top of the World

by KailynnYukari21



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean really dislikes Seth, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kayfabe Compliant, Light Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Roman is a snuggler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynnYukari21/pseuds/KailynnYukari21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Tumblr prompt: things you said when we were on top of the world. Dean remembers everything Seth said. How they'd be on the top. Oh, Dean would still be going there, just a little bit differently than planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top of the World

I apologize for any inaccuracies and errors as I just wrote this on the fly because of a prompt I saw on Tumblr. (things you said when we were on top of the world). No real warnings here. Foul language maybe? Slight sexual situation? Hope you all enjoy!  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Don't you see? We're a mere step from taking over this entire company!" Seth laughed quietly, as to not disturb the third man in the room.

His arm tightened around Dean, who was scowling at the embrace.

"You're drunk," Dean grumbled.

Seth snickered nasally and Dean froze as those familiar yet new lips caressed the nape of his neck.

"Not one bit Dean-o. Just high on life. You, me, Roman? We're going places. We're destroying the Authority and then the Shield will be the go-to folks for justice," Seth hummed.

The Ohioan's skin kept prickling up in goose bumps as Seth repeatedly kissed, just a brush of skin on skin. Bitten-down nails took hold of the two-tone's arm as his teeth sharply sought out Dean's shoulder. It was still so new, so wanted; bringing overwhelming emotions and burning to the forefront of his conscious mind.

"Imagine it. The money, the fame, the power. We would make sure corrupt people like the McMahon's never held a candle to our greatness again. Can you picture it? Hmm?"

Dean tried to reply, he really did, but his mind was so hazy from the lust pumping in his veins that the words just wouldn't come out. His tongue was glued to the roof of his mouth; Ceasing to function.

"Fuck!"

The only word to come out was a curse, of course, and it was a response to Seth lightly holding his stiffening dick, caressing in that gentle yet commanding way only he could.

"You do understand," Seth whispered, "This is it baby. All the way. We're almost at the top and it only gets better from here!"

"A-All the way," Dean agreed in a hoarse whisper.  
…

When Dean woke, he thought he might actually be in hell. Dreams of that back stabbing bastard always made him feel like his was being punished, but the room felt like it was at least ninety degrees. He let out a huff of frustration as emotions swirled around his his chest. Anger, heart-break, lust, need. Without a second thought he jerked up his phone and stormed out onto the balcony. It was probably ten degrees cooler out there. His mutters were lost even to his own ears as he scrolled through his contacts, stopping on the one person he should probably never call again. Phone pinned between his ear and shoulder, he took out his last cigarette and lit it up as he waited.

"Hello?"

Seth's voice was raspy, deep, and sleepy, but it was him no doubt.

"Hello? Who's calling me this late?"

"You're a true fuck head, you know that?" Dean spoke finally.

He willed the shaking in his hand to stop as he took a drag of his cigarette and waited with baited breath for the inevitable reply.

"Dean? Why the fuck are you calling me at three am?" Seth groused.

"You talked all this big game Rollins. How we were going to the top. How we, you included, would make sure there was no fucking authority. That there would be justice. Big talk for a scared shitless little man is all it was. Because in the end you couldn't back it up."

"Is this what you called for? To hash out old times?" Seth asked, tone thick with boredom.

It made Dean's stomach clench, the urge to heave strong, but he shoved it down.

"No," he replied with as much venom as he could muster, "I just wanted to let you know I'm still going to make it there. The tippy top? Oh yeah. Well on my way. But plans have changed. Instead of having a sniveling coward at my side, I'll have a man worthy of the world that will lie at his feet."

"Mm-hmm, and just who is that? Don't tell-"

"Roman, of course."

"If you think you and your so called brother stand a ch-"

Dean smirked and cut him off again.

"Oh but we do Seth. We're going to destroy your mommy and daddy, take out the monster and every person who follows behind them. We'll leave you for last. Give you a taste of what you're going to miss before we put you down just as well. Maybe through cinder blocks, hmm? Then it will be the two of us standing tall."

"Yeah, okay. Believe whatever you want there champ," Seth snorted, although his voice seemed to waver.

Knowing he was making a dent in the cracked armor that Seth had built, he wanted to end with one last jab.

"One more thing."

"What Ambrose?"

"You know how you used to ask if things were different if Roman and I would be a thing?" Dean asked.

Seth sucked in a loud breath over the line before he whispered, "Yes."

"Well, safe to say, that would be a yes. It's amazing how much warmer it's been since you've been gone. Seems you were the only thing keeping him and I apart. But now, it's me and Roman til the end baby. To the very top, where you'll get to look at us from down below. Enjoy the view Rollins, for old times sake."

Seth was silent then started to say something but Dean hung up, grinning at the fact he had left Seth speechless. Stubbing out his cigarette, he went back in. The room was a bit cooler but it was still sweltering. In the bed next to his, Roman was snoring away.

"Heat be damned," Dean grumbled.

He jumped carelessly into the bed and forced his way under the Samoan's arm, letting out a frustrated breath at the heat he was putting off.

"Dean?" Roman asked sleepily.

"Yeah, s'me," Dean assured him quietly.

Roman's eyes fluttered slightly then shut again as a smile came across his lips. It made Dean's heart skip a beat.

"M'glad you joined. Missed holding you."

Dean's cheeks flushed and he buried his face against his boyfriend's shoulder, letting himself be wrapped up tightly. All negative feelings left his body when a kiss was pressed to his temple.

"G'night baby boy."

"Night Ro."

Yeah, this was right where Dean was supposed to be, drawn straight against the center of his universe.


End file.
